1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to video display systems and, in particular, to such systems used in the field of dentistry. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment hereinafter described in accordance with the best mode of practice, this invention relates to a holder mountable over the head of a video probe to position film a predetermined distance from the head.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Numerous fields of art have benefitted with the advent of CCD video technology. One such field is dentistry. Dentists are currently able to employ video display systems to view real time images of a patient's dental anatomy. These systems typically include a video probe with a head portion, a video processor, and a monitor for viewing an image received by the probe. The probe commonly has a remote source of illumination whose light is transferred to the head of the probe by a bundle of fiber optic cables. These dental video display systems can include a printer so that any selected image on the monitor may be permanently recorded in hard copy.
Dentists equipped with this type video display system have employed the printer to produce a permanent picture or copy of the image of a dental x-ray previously taken while the patient was in the dentist's office. Such hard copy pictures are needed for any one of a number of reasons including satisfying insurance requirements or conveniently transferring dental records from one dentist to another. One difficulty encountered by dentists utilizing a dental video display system for producing hard copy pictures of dental x-rays, is proper and steady positioning of the film within the field of view of the probe head. Despite this known difficulty, there has not been proposed prior hereto any device for accurately positioning x-ray film relative to the head of a dental video probe so that a clearly focused permanent image of the film may be produced.